Hekrion
Player Name: Karl Thompson Character Name: Hekrion, "Assassin of the Black Blade" Race: Dhampir Class: Rogue 7 Effective Level: 7 Alighment: Lawful Neutral Physical Description Hekrion is slightly taller than average, standing at 6' 2", and has a lean build to him, being only 150 lbs. He has a pale complexion, as would be expected of a Dhampir, with blood-red eyes, inherited from his vampire father. In order to hide his eye color, and the most obvious sign of his non-humanity, he chooses to wear brown contacts. He almost always has a heavy cloak on, no matter how hot it becomes, to avoid facing unnecessary sunlight. Underneath his cloak, he wears a dark purple, long-sleeved shirt, as well as black pants made of a sturdy material. He wears black combat boots. On his belt, he has a black metal scabbard for a dagger, as well as multiple, small stacks, containing other items for easy access.The sheath, itself, is normally kept out of view beneath his cloak, but in a position that still makes it easy to draw in secret. Personality Hekrion is aloof, generally unable to empathize with others, including his own party members. He is still willing to help others, though, but only if he feels it would be most beneficial to him. For example, he might save a party member from being knocked out, but only because he knows he wouldn't be able to last in a fight by himself. He almost always shows signs of distrust, and is generally cautious around people he has never met. Similarly, he chooses not to divulge anything about his past, so only he knows of his full past. Whenever he is in a crowded area, he tends to be off to the side, choosing to remain a silent obsever, rather than an active participant in the events that occur around him. In battle, he weaves in-and-out of combat, taking advantage of an array of weaponry for nearly any range of combat. Inventory The Black Blade: There is not much known about the Black Blade's history, but it obviously has an important past. As the name suggests, the metal making the weapon is a dark black color. While it initially behaved like any other dagger, it started gaining magical powers over time, including the ability to inflict frost damage, and change into another fully-functional weapon. There is not much known about how the Black Blade is capable of doing such a thing. Backstory There is not much known about Hekrion's history. There are a few clues about his past, however. His distrust of others suggests that he was betrayed by someone he trusted. However, he is not one to willingly give away his past, so his full past will likely remain a mystery for some time. However, if one is particulary knowledgeable in the rumors that occasionally drift in from the west, they would know of murmurings of an "Assassin of the Black Blade." It is said that the Assassin of the Black Blade is willing to kill anyone for the right price, and that many mysterious deaths among the members of the nobility can be attributed to him. While the "Black Blade" portion of the alias is the actual name of Hekrion's weapon, it is mere coincidence. However, there is a reason why "Black Blade" is part of the title, and Hekrion's dagger fits the title. Category:Player Characters Category:Characters